Waiting For You
by Niki
Summary: *COMPLETE* Its finale finished. R/R and Enjoy!!!!
1. Remembering the Bad Times

**Waiting For You: A Furturistic Story**

**Prolouge:**

**They had all graduated from high school. None of them had wanted to say good bye. It was to much. **

**To hard. They all knew if they went their separate ways they might never see each other **

**again. It was a good thing they had all appplied to the same college. New York University.**

*******

**Chapter1**

**He'd said he loved her for the first time in high school. It had been raining that day. He'd **

**said it because back then it was all he'd had to give at that time. His heart. She'd opened up **

**his heart at a time when he hadn't cared about anyone. It was the time his mother Rebeca **

**had been diagnosed with cancer.He remembered that day so well. Remembered **

**everything down to the kiss he'd planted softly on her lips. She'd tasted like that starwbery **

**flavored lipgloss she always wore. Now he sat waiting for her at their favorite diner. As she **

**walked towards him in her favorite floral skirt and purple top he realized she was even more **

**beautiful than the last time they'd seen each other and he wanted Catie Roth to be the next**

**girl he dated. But of course he wouldn't ask now. The timing was all wrong. They were both **

**involved with other people. **

**Catie with Cris. Jamie with Laura. But Jamie knew he loved Catie alot more than as a friend.**

**It was beyond that. He knew it for the plain simple reason that when he lay down at night in **

**his dorm room he wasn't thinkin about Laura ,but Catie. **

**Catie Roth sat down across from one of her best friends Jamie Waite. She saw the way his **

**eyes lit up every she was near but she ignored it. She didn't think Jamie felt that way about **

**her and she definetly didn't feel that way about him. Although when she lay down at night **

**after she'd kissedCris good night she wondered what had went wrong. Where they all went **

**wrong. Eveyone was so sure that Val and Tyler and she and Jamie were gonna end up **

**together. But they were wrong. Tyler and Val had just stayed friends and so had she and **

**Jamie although they had dated a few times back in high school. Nothing serious had ever **

**ivovled of that relationship.**

**"Hey Jamie"Catie cheerfully said her voice washing over him. "Hey. So are Tyler and Val and **

**Hank coming for breakfast.?"he asked quickly. She gave him a blank stare then remember. "Ah yeah. Tyler said he might be late they might be late but should make it otherwise."**

**"Thats cool. So hows Cris"he let the name roll over his tongue instantly regretting bringing **

**up the guy. "Cris is doing good. He wants to take me out on his father's private yacht but I **

**refused."**

**Catie laughed. "Why did you do that?"Jamie asked pitifully while he was cheering on the **

**inside."Do you remember the last time I was on a boat Jamie?"Catie asked leaning forward **

**with her hands clamped in front of her. "Yeah I do!"he said sharply remembering that Catie **

**had been afraid of the water because they were out so deep. He'd said nothing would get **

**her and pushed her off the boat, then dived in to get her.**

**He laughed outloud and smiled. Catie smirked lightly at her friend and wondered what was so funny about being pushed off a boat. To break up the annnoying laughter she asked "So **

**how are things with Laura?" Jamie quit laughing. He hated when she asked about Laura. **

**But he answered any way.**

**"Shes good. Last night we went out to that sushi place across from the cafe."Jamie said in **

**a tone that couldn't be described.**

**"Thats good. So about going home Jamie."Catie shrugged her shoulders. Jamie sat with a **

**blank stare. "What about it?"his tone said it all. He was furious and annoyed. He hadn't **

**been home in over a year. His mom was dead. His sister Lizzie was trying to look out for **

**them all,Xander was working at the EMT Station and his father was a subject he didn't care **

**to quote on.**

**"Jamie it was a simple question and thats all. No need to bite my head off over it. Okay?"she looked at the menue the waitress had brought moments before.**

**"Catie I'm sorry."he shook his head as if he didn't no where the rage came from some times. **

**But he did know. It came from that place he thought he'd forgotten about so long ago. That **

**place his father had made. A dark hole in his chest where all his fears were. When Jamie **

**was ten his father started to beat his mother.Harper Waite was not the friendliess person **

**when he got drunk. He would yell alot and slap Rebeca around. Then afterwards would **

**apologize for it all. Promising he wouldn't do it again. Promising over and over. But one **

**night when Jamie had gottten older,he came home late. His father was fast asleep in the **

**living room recliner. Dead drunk. Jamie had sensed something imedeately wrong when he **

**had walked into Xander(his younger brother) Lizzy's room to check on her and found his **

**mother cowering in a corner crying and shushing Jamie. As if not to **

**wake his father. Jamie hadn't not ment to be there. Been there to stop him. **

**Rebeca hadn't been mad at Jamie though. She'd just taken him into her arms and told him **

**not to be afraid. A few years later Rebeca was diagnosed with cancer. It was just Xander, **

**Lizzy, and Jamie.Three kids left to fend for themselves. To fight Harper before he tried to **

**beat them to death.**

**"Earth to Jamie"Catie waved her hands in front of his face. "Oh sorry didn't hear what you **

**said"Jamie somberly waved the memory away. He noticed two people coming towards them.**

**It was Hank and Val. Tyler was obviously going to be late.**

**"Hey guys"Val cried cheeerfully. Catie scootted over next to Jamie in the booth to make way **

**forHank and Val.**

**Tyler arrived a few minutes later. They had breakfast and talked about all the things they **

**had coming up. Then Catie brought up the subject about Jamie going home again. Val had **

**automaticly said yes. She hadn't seen her family in over a year. None of them had.**

**It was decided then. They were going home to visit.**

*******


	2. Going Home

**Chapter2**

*******

**They were sitting on Catie's porch after just arriving back home. Jamie hadn't been saying **

**much. Just sitting. Not wanting to go home. Not wanting to see the drunk he called father. **

**"Catie............um could I come over early in the morning?"Jamie asked her. It was a longing **

**in his voice and Catie didn't know what to say. So she said yes.**

**"Of course you can Jamie. I don't mind."she said to him. She touched his face with her **

**fingers."Is something wrong Jamie?"**

**Of course he wasn't about to tell her that home wasn't sweet. That he didn't want to go **

**there. To that place he use to call home.**

**"Ah no"he shook her hand away from his face.**

**Catie quickly and instantly regretted touching him jerked her hand away. She wasn't safe **

**she told herself. Not anymore. Because the more she talked to Jamie. The more feelings she **

**felt. She didn't know what they were. Just that they were warm. Maybe harmless even. She **

**didn't believe in true love anymore. Especially not with her first love. Not Jamie. Jamie**

**was that guy who said he loved you, but wouldn't allow you to get a good look at his**

**soul. He was that guy that would stand out in the pouring rain professing his love to you **

**from the street while you tried to hush him so that your dad wouldn't come outside. Jamie **

**was that guy who stole your heart while not meaning to. Jamie was that guy who was dorky **

**and fun to be with.The one that all ways made you smile. Jamie was that guy you hadn't **

**pictured yourself dating. He was that one guy. The first actually whom you had said I love **

**you to in that girlfriendish way. And then he was that one guy,a year after you've broken up**

**with him, moved on,gone to college and started seeing some one else,that you couldn't stop **

**thinking about. Yeah that was Jamie, and Catie promised herself she wouldn't fall head over **

**heels in love with him. Even if it meant bringing Cris up in every conversation. She **

**promised.Jamie stood a few minutes later. Catie stood to. "I should get going. Ya know face **

**the music and all"Jamie sighed. "Okay but you can come early. I'll be awake. We can have **

**coffee or something."Catie hugged Jamie. "Alright"he let go"I'll see you in the morning. He **

**walked away from Catie. She watched as he disappeared out of sight.**

*******

**Jaime arrived home with his suitcase in hand. He looked the dismal house over. The place **

**where his childish thoughts still lingered. The lights were on. He felt around his neck for the **

**key on his chain. He groped the key as he lifted the silver chain from around his neck. **

**Quickly he put the key in the keyhole. He turned it and unlocked the door. He put the chain **

**back around his neck,twisted the knob, and strode into the house.The light was on in the **

**kitchen and in the living room. Jamie went to the kitchen. He saw a dark haired woman **

**fixing dinner. The only thought that came to his mind was his mom.**

**"Mom"Jamie called out softly trying to mask the emotion he felt in his words. She turned **

**around a bit startled. Jamie looked at her and realized that it was Lizzy. His sister. His baby **

**sister looked like their mother. So grown up. She had their mother's dark hair,dark eyes. **

**Full red lips. Round ovaled face. But she was only fourteen. Still she had her whole life in **

**front of her."Jamie"Lizzy breath"your home". Her voice sounded broken. "Yeah sis I'm **

**home"Jamie went to his sister and and hugged her.**

**When the embrace was over Lizzy looked up at her oldest brother. He hadn't changed. He **

**was still her big brother. And still very protective. College hadn't changed him even though**

**she'd told him it would. He was still Jamie Logan Waite. **

**"I missed you so much Jaime"Lizzy began to breath once more"why didn't you call?"**

**"I wanted to surprize you. Where is Xander?"he questioned. ". He's at the EMT**

**station."Lizzy sounded surprized at first. "And dad?"Jaime was afraid to ask. **

**"Oh Jaime. He went to ppick up groceries. Dad is so much better. He takes a drink once in a **

**while."Lizzy felt relief pass over her.**

**"I'll be back in a while. Okay."**

**"Where are you going?"**

**"To the EMT station."**

**"Okay"**

*******

**He had black-brown hair with blue eyes like his father. Harper Waite. He was Xander Waite.**

**He was almost as determined as Jamie not to become their father. A drunk. And a wife**

**beater. He couldn't do that. Not to a woman or anyone else. It wasn't human. But even **

**though no matter how hard he tried he did have a temper. That was the reason he'd been **

**kicked off the squad. They'd told him when he could control it he could come back.**

**So now he sat in a booth at a bar outside of town. Maybe this was where he belonged.**

**In a bar, getting drunk. Nah,he thought,I'm just here to cool down from the fight with **

**Brooke Lanier.**

*******

**Brooke Lanier ,who was a junior squad member,sat behind a desk trying to catch up on **

**some paper work when a familar facewalked into the room. She stood up and went over to **

**him.**

**"Jamie is that you"the fifteen year old asked. He looked at her. She'd cut her hair to **

**shoulder length now,but she was still Brooke. Val's kid sister. "Yeah its me"he hugged her. **

**When they let go Brooke felt over joyed. It was like Jamie was part of her family.**

**"So is Val home to?"she asked. "Yeah everyone. Hank,Tyler and Catie are all here."**

**Jamie responded. "This is great."Brooke smiled widely.**

**"Um.......the real reason I'm here is to see Xander."Jamie saw the look on Brook's**

**face.**

**"Jamie"Brooke sighed"Xander got kicked off the squad. I'm sorry."**

**"Can I ask why?"**

**"He blew up at our squad leader Jace. So he's done this at least five times. So thats why he **

**got kicked off the squad. He came back to clean out his locker and I tried to help him**

**because hes a good EMT,but he blew up at me. I tried."**

**"I gotta go Brooke. It was great seeing you. Maybe I'll come over tomorrow."**

**"Yeah it was good seeing you to Jamie"Brooke went back to her paper work.**

**Jamie couldn't believe his brother had been kicked off and he was only a junior member. He**

**simply couldn't believe it.**

*******


	3. Jamie's Father/Catie's Call

****

chapter3

***

When Jamie got back to the house, Lizzy had finished cooking dinner. Some how he had not 

managed the act he was going to put on when he saw his father. But he managed.

Harper Waite stood and faced his son.

"Hello, Jamie"Harper said steadily stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Hey"came Jamie's voice. 

It sounded steadily. Suddenly he felt like a child. The one that couldn't protect his mother, but he 

quickly shut

the feeling out of his mind.

"So how is college?"Harper asked. He was trying so hard. "Jamie took a seat across from his father.

"Its alright. I suppose."

"Dad, Jamie..........um.......Xander called."

"Really. What did he say?"Jamie asked.

'He said that he'd be home late. That was it"Lizzy returned to fixing the plates.

***

Catie stood steadily up against the wall of her room trying to forget Jamie and the way he'd

acted to day. It was weird. He'd always promised he'd tell her what bothered him. She 

remembered the hour his mother had died. He'd come to her. She'd undestood. Why couldn't he 

trust her with 

whatever was bothering him this time she wanted him to tell her. She picked up the phone and 

dialed Val's number. 

"Hello"came a voice.

"Hello"Catie said "is Val there?"

"This is she."Val said reconizing Catie's voice.

"Hey. Whats up?"

"Um..............Tyler said a buch of friends asked if we wanted to go to West Beach."

"Really..that's like a hundred miles away!"Catie shrieked.

"I know plus there are guys going."

"Maybe I should ask Jamie. I think he might wanna go. Ya know get his mind off this home 

buissness. Pasides were already here and everything."CAtie sighed.

"Is there something going on I should know about?"Val curiously asked. 

"No. Val I would tell you if something happened"Catie replied with another sigh.

"There is something I should know"Val said excitedly.

"Hey maybe I should ask Jamie to come"Catie changed the subject.

"Alright and if he wants to go I'll pick you up"Val voiced.

"Cool call you in a few"Catie hung up. 


	4. Driveway Scene

****

A/n: Don't own Timberland inc. 

CHAPTER 4

***

Catie called Jamie about going to West Beach. She still stood up agaisnt the wall. It was obvious

she wasn't going to stop thining about Jamie.

"So"Jamie got on the phone. He was doing that distant thing again.

"So........um......Val,Tyler,a couple of people,and I are heading to West Beach. Are you up for a night

of fun?"Catie tried to make the conversation sound like fun.

"Ah.........yeah."

"Cool let me call Val and she'll pick us up!"Catie chirped lightly.

"All right I'll walk to your house"Jamie smiled even though she couldn't see it.

***

Jamie had walked all the way to Catie's house and didn't feel tired. He wanted to feel on the edge. 

College was simply that. College. It didn't make you wild. Although it allowed you freedom. He 

missed that. The edge of his life. The freedom it allowed him.

Catie stood outside and saw Jamie approach. "Hey"Catie cried out. "Hey"he looked her over. She 

had on a tight tee that said "Goddess". It outlined her body and he saw that she had a 

bra on. Plus really short shorts and leather heeled boots. Her taste in cloths had obviously 

changed since high school.

He wore simply a black shirt and a pair of blue jeans along with his favorite Timberland 

boots. His taste obviously hadn't changed.

"So do I look okay?"

*Why does she even ask?*

"Of course"Jamie studied her. He walked closer to her and noticed she seemed a little taller 

in those boots she was wearing. She inched back just a little. He frowned, then followed 

putting his hand firmly on her waist, as if to hold her in place."You look........good Catie"he 

murmured in as he leaned down and kissed her. 

He tasted her. The flavour of the lip gloss wasn't the same. It tasted different. Suddenly 

head lights flooded into the driveway and Jamie backed off. They saw it was Val and Jamie 

sighed.

*That was a good kiss*Catie thought.

*Dammit Val sometimes your timing is wrong*he thought silently kicking himself.

"Ah Catie..............I have a question"Jamie began.

"What?"she said in a dreamy tone before getting into the front seat.

"When did you change lip gloss."

***


	5. West Beach

****

Chapter 5

***

The beach was crowed with people at about the latest hour. Who cared? They were all there to 

have fun. Just to be themselves and to have fun. Catie and Val sat on the rocks. They loved the 

beach. Their parents loved to take them to the beach when they were younger. They would

spend all day in the water together, just playing. Soon they were on the subject of Jamie.

"So did I see you two kissing or what?"Val asked quickly. 

"I don't think this is the time to discuss weather or not if me and Jamie were getting all hot and

bothered in my driveway."

"You were kissing weren't you?"Val looked at Catie then laughed and returned her gaze to the 

water.

"I didn't kiss him. He kissed me!"

"Is there really a difference." Val gave a laugh at her friend. 

"I guess not but when we-"she was cut off by Jamie who had snuck up on them. She hated when

he did that.

"When we who did what?"he questioned hearing only the tail end of their conversation.

'Nothing"Val hopped down from her spot. Jamie climbed up while Val ran down the sand to the 

other people partying illegally on the beach.

"So what did I miss?"Jamie asked his gaze disending on Catie's face.

"Val and I..........were talking about ya know that kiss back in the drive way?"

He gave her a blank stare. Catie had discussed a kiss with Val. Jamie wanted to kiss her again, and 

maybe even more. But she was his best friend. He wanted her in his arms.

"Jamie"Catie snapped.

"Ah yeah"he recovered from the thought of what he could do to Catie if she let him.

"What happened when you got home. Did you see Xander?"

"Catie can we talk about something else please?"

"Sure Jamie. But what?"

"How about this?"he asked leaning over to kiss her. 

He felt her hands curl possessively into the fabric of his shirt,and pleasure roared

through his veins at the first tentative touch of her tongue against his. Mine. That was the only

coherent thought that stumbled through his overheated brain. As he pulled Catie closer he slid 

his fingers through her dark hair making it cascade around his hands.

In a small corner of her being that wasn't overwhelmed by the touch of his kiss,she wondered what 

she was doing. Should she pull away or risk having sex with her best friend. "Jamie"she called on 

a rasp. "Yes"he responded kissing her throat . "We can't do this"she rasped out again.

Jamie felt the vibration from her throat hit his mouth softly . He let go.

"I understand"Jamie found her mouth again. They kissed like this for three more minutes 

then Catie pulled away from him. She took a breath and resisted kissing him again. He pulled

her lips against his again. The passion of Jamie Waite was almost irresistible. Almost.

"No,Jamie"

She could see how hard it was to fight the urge but he did. He took a deep breath. "No to

my kissing you or no to this going any further on a beach."

"No to all of it. Jamie, were involved with other people. I.....can't do this"she trailed off.

"Jamie lets talk okay. Can we talk?"

He looked to the waters edge and then back to Catie's face. She was so trusting. So 

passionate. "Ah, I would but you're sitting on my lap.

She was sitting on his lap or more or less staddling it and her tight tee had risen up to her bra. She 

pushed away and landed in the cool sand. She stood and pulled her shirt down. "Jamie seriously we

should talk"Catie began to brush sand from her pants.

"Catie right now talking is the last thing on my mind"Jamie laughed,as he hopped down beside 

her.

"Fine Jaime but eventually we will talk. I want to forget this ever happened"she began to walk 

away. He grabbed her left arm. He saw a flame quickly dissapear. "Catie you can't forget what 

happened, just like I can't"Jamie whispered as he tightened the grip on her arm. "Please let 

go. Your hurting me!"she bellowed loudly.

"Sorry but I don't know what I should tell you"Jamie tried to smile as he let go. He ran his fingers 

through his hair.

*What do I tell her?*

***


	6. Catie's House

****

Chapter 6

***

Catie went home and crawled into bed. Her family had went on vacation and was no 

where to be seen. *Good* she thought. She lay there thinking about the night she'd just 

had. Jamie oh god he was a good kisser. And lets face it,he was good at everything he 

did.

She turned on the lamp,and pulled open the night stand and sighed. She was looking for 

a picture she'd kept at home to remind her of high school. Like she needed to be 

reminded of what school was like.

She found the picture and looked it over. Alex had taken this picture when the EMT squad 

had came for an emergency. Hank was standing beside Tyler. Val and her sat on the 

groundwhile Jamie so imature had made bunny ears without them knowing. Lots of 

leaves had fallen on the ground. 

Catie sat the picture on her night stand and went down stairs. She wasn't tired and all she 

could think about was Jamie Waite. And how he kissed.

***

Jamie twisted and turned. He wondered about Catie .. He worried about Xander. If his 

brother was having problems then why didn't he call him? Ask for advice. Jamie got up 

out of the bed. He needed to see Catie. So then maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely. Catie 

was always there. She never changed. He looked t the digital clock. It read four a.m..

***

Catie heard a knock on the door. How could someone be knocking on the door this time of 

night. She put her cup of cocco down and went to the door. She opened it and saw Jamie.

"Hey"surprize etched in her voice.

"Catie I know its late,but I needed to see you"Jamie stepped up on the porch.

"Jamie whats wrong?"Catie hugged him.

"I just needed to talk"he ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't lying although that wasn't

the only reason he'd come. He wanted to be with her. But then their was that whole thing 

with Laura.

"Well sit down and I'll make you some cocco."Catie led him by the hand into the living

room.

***

She handed him the cup of cocco. He accepted. She sat beside him. "So are you gonna tell 

me whats wrong,Jamie?"Catie took a sip. "This is stupid. Maybe I should leave?"Jamie 

went to leave, but Catie grabbed his hand. "Jamie its four something in the morning and if

something wasn't bothering you, you wouldn't be here."Catie let go of his hand.

"I want so bad to tell you whats wrong Catie."

"Then tell me!"

"I will but-"

"But nothing Jamie. Tell me okay. I would never judge you unfairly."

"Fine. But you'll listen right?"

"Of course, now tell me"she smiled taking a deep sip.

'Okay when I was ten I started to see changes in my dad. He was so cruel to us. My mom 

especially. She could never please him. It didn't matter,no matter what she did. He hit her

Catie,hit her hard. Never found a moment not to make us feel bad. Then she got cancer and

he quit hitting her, but not us. Remember when I use to come to school sore?"

Her eyes grew wide,and she nodded in response.

"God Catie I wanted to tell you so bad. You were the one girl I could trust. The only 

one."Jamie grabbed his hair a terrified look on his face.

"Jamie"Catie reached over,"i'm sorry."

He pulled her in,and kissed her. A long good kiss. It was passionate but certain. Jamie was 

certain that Catie could solve all his problems.

Catie kissed Jamie backand felt a powerfull surge go through her.* Did Jamie feel that to?

*she wondered. "Jamie what about Laura?"Catie questioned. "What about Cris?"he asked 

nuzzling her neck. "Ah,.........Cris. We broke up over the phone."Catie pushed away 

breathing hard. "Why?"a surprized Jamie relaxed a bit. 

"He told me that he'd found some one in the two days I've been gone."

"I'm sorry!"

"Are you really?"she asked pointedly.

A smile played on his face foolishly. He eyed Catie, his gaze reeking her body. She was so 

damn sexy. She was wearng a bra and panty set that he and Val had picked out a few 

months ago for her birthday,but had a robe on to hide it.

"Catie I think I should leave now!"

"Why? Where will you go at this time of morning?"Catie got alarmed.

"To bed. I'm tired now."

"You can stay here with me."

"Won't your parents get upset. After two years there not use to me"Jamie laughed bitterly.

"They're gone on vacation so your free to stay. Will you?"

He looked around. What did he have to lose? Nothing.

"Yeah"he murmured"I'll stay.

***


	7. Xander's Fustration Part 1

****

Chapter7

***

Jamie crawled into the guest bed in Catie's house. Catie stood at the door and watched while he'd 

stripped down to a pair of plaid green boxers.

*Hot Meow Hot*was the thought going through her mind and Jamie felt her gaze but decided

not to act on it. He liked Catie watching him undress. I mean he did have a great body. Megan,

Kiara, and Laura had all told him so.

"So are you gonna be okay in that big bed all by yourself?"Catie snapped from her gaze.

"I'm sure I'll manage,but if you wanna stay ..................that'd be good to"he gave a half-hearted

laugh. She smiled and climbed on the bed. "So your going to stay?"he asked. "No I'm going to

stay beside you if its alright?"she brushed her hair back. "Of course"he said his brain starting to 

over heat. Catie smiled at Jamie then turned over on her side and fell asleep soundfully.

***

Jamie awoke with a start. He realized Catie had entangled herself with him, so he moved out of her 

grasp so not to wake her. Softly he got on his knees and looked at her. He liked the way she slept. 

Her hair across her face, with the sun outlining her eyes. He realized something was pulling at 

him and shuddered and dared to think that he might be capable of it after all. nah he quickly

shut that thought out as he pulled on his jeans and the restof hs clothes. He walked away without 

saying good-bye to her.

***

Catie awoke in a cold bed all alone. She called out for Jamie but he didn't answer. Jamie had toyed 

with her feelings for the last time. How could she have admitted to herself and maybe even Val, 

that she was in love with Jamie Waite. How she she ever take that back. She hated Jamie and she 

felt hurt that he couldn't even stay around the next morning. But hten again it wasn't like they had 

slept together.

***

Jamie got home and saw the car was parked in the yard. He knew Xander was home. Where had he 

been at four in the mornin? Oh well he was goin to have a talk with him. About everything, and 

especially about blowing up at Brooke Lanier.

***

He entered the house and saw Xander up and about. He was moving furniture with Lizzie and 

dusting. He hated cleaning. Lizzie looked up as if she still couldn't believe Jamie was here. 

"Jamie"she breath.

"Hey"Jamie smiled. Sometimes he wondered if he had Harper or Rebecca's smile because he 

never saw either smile.

"Well look whos home. Whats it been Jamie,a year?"Xander didn't return the smile. He was angry 

at Jamie for leaving them alone with Harper.

"Xander. Don't okay"Lizzie gave him a ruthless stare.

"Why he abandoned us Liz-"Jamie cut him off.

"Xander I asked if you wanted me to go to NYC and you said you wanted me to"

Jamie tried to explain why he'd left.

"You know what JAmie forget it cause I don't need excuses fronm you cause I got enough from 

mom about dad so just forget it."Xander turned to leave but Lizzie blocked his way. 

"Why are you so made?"Lizzie asked standing in his pathway. 

"Get out of my way Lizzie"Xander yelled.

"No!"

"Fine"he shoved Lizzie hard. She fell to the floor in a heap. Pain shot through her her body

as Xander stumpped away.


	8. Xander's Fustration Part 2

**Chapter8**

*******

**Catie got out of the bed and went down stairs. *Did Jamie watch me sleep*she wondered. She **

**wanted to forget Jaime Waite and the way he made her feel. But she couldn't. Because he was**

**so damn cute, and it made her mad. She cleaned up her mess they'd made last night with cocco,**

**washed dishes, and got dressed. She had some where she needed to be.**

*******

**Xander went in the refridgerator and grabbed a beer. Icehouse. He popped the top and swigged it **

**down. Jamie watched him. That use to be him. So untrusting until Catie came and made him trust **

**her. Just like she'd done last night. "Xan, I know what its like to live here okay. I didn't forget. But **

**then again I want to. I don't understand everything that goes on in my life. I don't understand why **

**she had to die and leave us. I thought to myself that god was selfish. He took my protection away-"**

**Xander tossed the beer away cutting Jamie off.**

**"See Jamie you don't hear her do you? See she's in my head man. Screamin. And I can't get her out. **

**She's tellin me in whispers that she loves me. But then she dies Jamie, and were left. Were left to **

**deal. See Jamie I gotta deal with everything. Man I see her. Every time I look in Lizzie's eyes I see **

**mom,and shes layin there in that hospital bed,dyin."Xander reached for another beer in the fridge.**

**"I understand Xan-"**

**"No. No one understands. See Jamie I'm Harper. I'm friggin turnin into the one person I don't **

**wanna be. Get it Jamie. Your him to. But your trying so hard not be,when the truth is you can't **

**escape whats in our genes. We can't help who we are Jamie. WERE FUCKING WAITES"he yelled **

**walking out the back door.**

**Jamie stood there thinking about that night on the beach with Catie. The night he'd grabbed her **

**arm. He'd almost hurt her. *No* he thought*I'd never hurt Catie.***

*******

**Catie knocked on Jamie's front door an hour later. She had on a pair of black boots and a black **

**dress. Black was still her favorite color.**

**Lizzie answered the door rubbing her back. She looked just like Rebbeca Waite only not as pale. **

**"I'm here to see Jaime"Catie smiled.**

**"And who are you?"Lizzie asked.**

**"I'm Catie Roth. Use to come here alot. Surprized you don't remember me"Catie looked around **

**Lizzie spotting Jamie. "Hey Catie"Jamie hollered over Lizzie's shoulder"common in."**

**Lizzie allowed Catie to pass and shut the door behind her. "Jamie we need to talk."**

**She simply said. **

**"What about?"he asked.**

**"What about?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Jamie you spend the rest of a great night at my house, and I don't see you the next morning. You **

**have some serious issues Jamie Waite."**

**Lizzie not wanting hear this left the hall way.**

**"Fine Catie you wanna talk lets go to the light house. We can drive or walk. What ever. Lets just **

**go."**

*******


	9. On the Horizen

Chapter 9

***

Catie parked the car but stayed inside. She watched Jamie. This guy made her so fustrated. Emotions 

bubbled inside her. Everything changed,so why not his feelings. She turned her attention to the light

house across the walk. This had been there place when they felt the world out numbered them.

Jamie got out of the car. Catie was angry and he didn't know why. Did she even know herself ? He pondered 

this question and watched as she finale got out of the car. A cool brezze came by and she shivered.

"Dammit!"she cursed out loud.

"What?"

"I left my coat. And the weather man said its suppose to be a heavy thunder storm today"

"Sorry didn't bring mine"

Jamie returned his gaze to the horizen. A dark storm cloud approached. What would become of them today

if they went to the light house?


	10. Make Love To Me

Chapter10

***

The rain began to pound down on them. Catie gave a sharp shriek as she and 

Jamie raced to the light house. She slipped in her haste. She hit her head and 

blacked out. The rain pounded down harder.

Jamie came to her side trying to wake her. When she didn't budge he picked 

her up trying to keep his cool.

"Common Catie don't die on me"Jamie warned. 

When he reached the light house and he opened the door. He gently laid Catie 

down on a couch near the door then went to the fire place to light a fire. After 

the fire was lit he looked at Catie. She was still out and it worried him. Her 

clothes were soaked so he began to take her clothes off. He striped her down 

to her underwear and moved her in front of the the fire place. He knew she 

could get hypothermia at any minute so he began to strip down to his boxers. 

He lay down next to Catie and snuggled up against her. He didn't know what 

time it was when he awoke but he saw Catie starring at him. So she was alive.

"Thank you"she said in a small voice.

"Its fine."

"Were you afraid Jamie?"she asked.

"Yeah"he allowed her to show his weakness for just this once.

Jamie leaned down and kissed her mouth softly. And there was that feeling 

again. The one tugging at his soul. The one feeling that he knew for sure he 

didn't have.

"Jamie"Catie began to whisper"make love to me."

And in some ways it was more of a plee than a request. The words Jamie had 

been waiting to here for years since thy'd broke up. She could never know 

what he felt when he made love to her. Never.

***

(a/n:So I was wonderin if maybe I could get ten reviews. Thanks I'll post when I get them.)


	11. To Love or Not To Love:That tis the Ques...

Chapter11

***

They'd just finished what Catie thought was making love. No one had been able to give her 

pleasure like that. She liked the way he rapped his strong arms around her in the end. But she felt 

him leave the floor. Maybe he was going to find some wood. After all the fire was dying kind of 

low. As she sat up and pulled the blanket around her, she saw that there clothes were every 

where. She realized then that Jamie had been gone a while. She reached for his short sleeve blue 

shirt. As she pulled it on she breath in the scent of him.

"Jamie"she sighed in a love sick tone as she lay back down and drifted off to sleep.

***

Jamie stood looking out over the water. It was cold in the tower of the abandoned lighthouse but 

he didn't care. He'd just risked evry thing to be with Catie. Everything including there friendship. 

He put his head in his hands because he was so confused. He wanted to scream for everything he 

was worth. He thought about his girlfriend. Laura. What would Laura say if she found out? 

Would she hate him? He decided Laura had to go. She couldn't be in his life. But what about 

Catie. He didn't love her, or did he?He'd been trying to figure that out since high school.

***

Jamie snuggled near Catie, not knowing she was awake. "Jamie where have you been? I was 

worried."Catie turned over to face him. "Sorry baby. I just wanted to clear my head."Jamie 

kissed her softly.

"Oh.........well maybe we should go. The rain is letting up."Catie smiled and 

said in a whisper."Okay"He sat up and noticed she had his shirt on. He smiled widely and 

kissed her again.

a/n:Chasp 12 is coming soon. So I leave you with this question. What happens?


	12. Aftershock

Disclaimer:Don't own this song by Michelle Branch

Chapter12

***

Val Lanier stood on Catie's porch the day after certain events. She rang the door bell and Catie 

answered with very teary eyes. "OMG!, Catie what's wrong?"Val stepped in to the house. "I 

don't think I should tell you what happened"Catie murmured drying her tears. "Tell me!"Val 

demanded instantly."I slept with Jamie."Catie sulked"I slept with him and now I can't talk to 

him""Catie its okay. Really its okay. Alright. I'm going to make us some tea. Everything is going 

to be fine. I promise."Val rushed into the kitchen. She was starting to hate James Logan Waite 

for hurting Catie a second time. Once in high school and now again. If Jamie couldn't admit he 

had a problem, he was the problem as far as Val was concerened. She searched through the 

cabinet and found the tea.

***

Jamie was home. His family was home. Xander and his attitude was home. Jamie couldn't help 

but be angry with Xander. He'd had no right to touch Lizzie,but Lizzie seemed to understand that 

he was this hard empty shell. This shell that in time would break down in either her arms or 

some one else's and she thought it might be Brooke Lanier's. But the thing was Lizzy understood 

to much. Look at how she had to be here while Jamie was free from a chain he'd broken long 

ago with going to college.

Xander sat at one end of th table. He was angry with Jaime for leaving. Angry with Harper for 

driving their mother to her death. He was angry at Lizzy for trying to hard. He was angry at the 

world for dealing him thw worst life, the worst fate, and the worst temper. But most of all he 

was mad at him self for not saving their mother.

Harper sat silently watching his family. He looked at Lizzie his sweet Lizzie looking so much 

like Rebecca his wife. He'd never wanted to harm Rebecca. But drinking drove him to it. It 

always had. But Rebecca had never complained so much as once. She'd only told him once that 

he drank to much and that was the end. How he'd loved Rebecca like no other. They'd been high 

school sweet hearts. Rebecca was his heart. But Rebecca was dead and he thought some where 

slowly he was dying. She was in all of them really. Jamie,Xander, and Livie all had her soul. 

Not his. His soul was tormented with all that he'd done to Rebeca.

Xander was taking it in. He saw his dead mother in the mirror in front of him. "Save me"she 

whispered"save me." He began to shake with the fear that was swallowing him whole. "Stop 

it!"he screamed crashing to the floor like lighting"just stop,just stop it."

Jamie went to him. He was still shaking."Xander"Jamie called "whats wrong."He opened his 

eyes still shaking. "I told you shes in my head, man. She won't leave.""Xan, whose in your head. 

Common tell me."Jamie urged."Its mom. She in my head."he whisper silently"Its mom."

***

Val fixed the tea as Catie sat at the kitchen table to recive it. "I cannot belive Jamie Waite. God 

he is such a dog"Val remarked about Jamie. Catie agreed smally. Jamie was this guy who gave 

her all these emotions then made her hurt, and made her hate him even worse than before. "If I 

could just choke him and make him see."Val started but Catie cut her off. "You know what I 

think I hate Jamie, but in the same time i'm in love with him."she laughed. Val laughed two. Val 

saw the flashes of light that came in and out of Catie's eyes where Jamie was concerened but did 

he see.

***

Turn it inside out so I can see

The part of you that's drifting over me

And when I wake your never there

But when I sleep you're everywhere

You're everywhere

***

Jamie sighed as he called Catie. The phone rang and Val picked up. "Hello"she said.

"Hey Val this is Jamie,is Catie there?"he asked.

"Yeah she is but she doesn't want to talk to you."Val

He heard the line go dead.

***

Just tell me how I got this far

Just tell me why you're here and who you are

'Cause every time I look 

You're never there

And every time I sleep 

You're always there

***

Catie heard Val mutter something to someone on the phone and figured it was Jamie by her tone. 

What did he want? Another make out session. Well he could forget it because she was so empty 

right now the only thing she wanted to do was climb back in bed and sleep the pain away until 

vacation was over.

__

***

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I close my eyes it's you I see

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

I'm not alone

***

"So was that Jamie?"Catie looked up from sipping her vanilla and strawberry tea. "Yeah that 

was him. Catie I think you need to stay away from him. Your in a state where your vunerable, 

and Jamie can make you hurt even more"Val reminded her gently. "Is that what happened 

between you and Tyler?"Catie questioned. "I really don't know. He was so into me one minute 

then so cold the next. But no matter he was my friend through my parent's divorce and them 

getting back together"Val stated"he was only my friend.""We all could've been more if we'd 

tried"Catie sipped her tea. She wondered was Jamie thinking of her. Because she was thinking 

of him.

***  
_I recognize the way you make me feel_

It's hard to think that

You might not be real

I sense it now, the water's getting deep

I try to wash the pain away from me

Away from me

***

Jamie walked into the room where Xander was being held. He was a sleep. The IV had put him 

in a state of peace. His short hair was ruffled. Jamie sat down in a chair, afraid. What if Xander 

was seeing things,what if he'd lost his mind? "I'll help you Xander, I promise I will'whispered 

Jamie.

***

And when I touch your hand

It's then I understand

The beauty that's within

It's not that we begin

You always light my way

I hope there never comes a day

***

Lizzie ran to Catie Roth's house. She knew that ths was Jaime's best friend. She only hoped that 

Catie was home and would understand the the way she did. Understand that Jamie needed her as 

much as he ever had. When she knocked on the door Catie had took her time answering. When 

Lizzie told Catie what had happened she had gotten dressed, grabbed Val along with Lizzie, and 

rushed to the hospital.

***

No matter where I go 

I always feel you so

'Cause you're everywhere to me

And when I catch my breath

It's you I breathe

You're everything I know

That makes me believe

I'm not alone

You're in everyone I see

So tell me

Do you see me?

  



	13. Another Secret

Chapter13

***

As she entered Xander's room after having a long disscussion with Jamie in the 

hall way, she saw he was awake. He looked like Harper and Jamie only 

younger."Hi"she said smally.

"Do I know you?'he said in a gruff 

tone.

"Um......i'm a friend of Jamie's. My name is Catie."

"So...........am i suppose to care? Or somethin?"Xander became annoyed.

"I don't care if you care or not. But get it through your head your not the only 

one with problems."Catie wanted to choke that macho attitude out of 

him."You don't even know half of my problems lady. So just leave!"he 

screamed and turned his face to the side to look out the window. She saw the 

window blinds cast a show on his face."Fine..........but your the one laying in a 

hospital bed claiming to see your dead mother. Personally I think you've been 

watching to much of the Sixth Sense"Catie also changed her tone to match 

his.

"Don't talk about my mother. Any way what do you know about me?"he asked still looking out 

the window.

"I know your angry for one. I know your hurting, and it sucks."Catie went and 

sat in a chair."I don't know why she had to die. She just left us, one day, told 

all of us that she loved us then she goes and dies.'Xander rubbed his hands 

over his face in a similar motion Jamie did. "And that mad you angry 

huh?"Catie questioned. "Yes. And then Jamie left us for college. And that 

made me hurt even worse"he sighed ready for any more questions. "So Jamie 

makes you mad?"Catie questioned not surprized at all."Yeah, he was that big 

brother that was suppose to be there just like Christopher was suppose to be 

there for him"Xander made the blank statement without thinking. "Whose 

Christopher, Xander?"came her next question.

***


	14. The Cruleness of Jamie Waite

Chapter14

***

"Who's Christopher, Xander?"Catie repeated. 

Xander had let a secret slip without knowing. How was he suppose to cover when it was so 

easy to talk to this Catie girl whom he knew nothing about except that she was a friend of 

Jamie's. But if Jamie hadn't told who Christopher was then maybe he shouldn't tell. Or should 

he? I mean she was in her right to ask the question and get the answer. But if Jamie found out 

that'd he'd told about Christopher it would be just this big mess he had to clean up after wards. 

"Are you sure you want to know that?"he asked the question.

"Yes!"

"Christopher Waite was my oldest brother."

"But I thought Jamie was?"

"Um.........no. Jamie is my second oldest brother, but just as tough as Chris although I don't 

remember him to much."

"What happened to him?"

"He was killed in a motorcycle accident about six years ago. I was about eight then and Lizzie 

was about seven. We don't talk about him a lot so don't try to hate Jamie because he didn't share 

another one of the dark Waite secrets with you."Xander tried to give a small laugh.

Catie smiled. He was a good kid, just on the wrong track. 

"So about the EMT station whats up with that?"Catie began to question again.

" Well, I yelled at Jace our squad leader and pushed her. I have anger problems. Just like 

Harper, Christopher, and Jamie. Oh you probably notice the good side of Jamie when he's sober 

right?" 

"I know Jamie drinks but it wasn't as bad when your mom died. He doesn't drink to much 

now."Catie tried to ignore that one.

"So I've answered just about all of your questions so now its your turn."Xander turned the tables 

on Catie. She knew she wasn't going to escape so why even bother.

"Okay ask away."

"How did you meet Jamie."

"Well.........in high school we always hung out. He was my back up best friend."

"Did you guys ever date?"

"Yeah we did. But as you can see it didn't work out."

"Too bad, you would have made a great sister."  


She laughed at his remark lightly trying not to imagine what it would be like be Mrs. Catie 

Waite."So how did Jamie hurt you?"he asked. 

The question was so simple. So easy. So not what she wanted to answer.

"Ah well um...........he dumped me for another girl named Angela back in high school. She wasn't 

about to tell him that oh yeah we slept together last night and that hurt to when he didn't happen 

to say I love you, Catie thought.

"Well thats Jamie. Always the one so quick to hurt some one."

A nurse stood at the door. "Miss the patient needs his rest now. Its time for you to leave."

"Okay. Xander it was really good to talk to you. I think you'll do just fine. Just try to relax and 

maybe next time you see your mother she'll leave you alone."

Catie stood to leave the dark eyed teenager alone. He was so much like Jamie. He was Jamie. 

Only Xandercould show his feelings. Alot better than Jamie. She smiled and left to get some 

coffee in the cafeteria.

***

Catie walked into the cafeteria expecting to see Val and the rest of the Waite family but found 

only Jamie. He was a few inches away, drinking coffee, and heard her catch her breath. "Hey"he 

said in a solem voice that made her want to slap him but she controled herself. She sat down at a 

table first looking to the table. As if she expected an answer to her problems to appear. "So did 

it go okay with Xan?"he asked. She still didn't answer him. he waved his hand in front of her 

face."Hello! Earth to Planet Catie." 

"Why is our friendnship in trouble? Why didn't you tell me about Christoher? Why didn't you tell 

me that you love me? Why?"she asked tilting her head for an answer.

"Catie, I'm sorry."

"About which part?"

"All of it."

"Sorry Jamie doesn't even begin to cover it. I wanted to be the girl you came to when your life 

was screwed up and didn't make sense. Don't you get it Jamie, I love you!"She saw his face. 

Then she stopped very quickly beliving in the fantasy she had. The one where she slayed all the 

darkness in Jamie's mind. Then she kissed him and there was only light, and them. 

Together.Jamie never imagined that comin back to Kingsport, Virginia would mean that Catie 

would admit to being in love with him. But he couldn't say"I love you too." Because he knew he 

was incapble of that. Incapable of love. All he knew how to do was hurt.

"I never asked for your love.Your a whore.I could never love you"he simply said and walked 

off.The tears stung in Catie's eyes,and like a volcano she errupted, as she slumped to the floor. 

*Jamie oh my god. I thought it would change. Thought if I said I love you there would be a 

chance. God, I hate him.* 

***

Val watched from afar as Jamie and Catie talked. "What was it that made her love him? What 

was it about Jamie Waite that was irresistable? Val suddenly saw vicious words fly from Jamie. 

He started coming towards her. Val looked past him and saw Catie start crying then slump to the 

floor. 

***

*See* Jamie told himself *I'm only capable of hurting her. I said I would never hurt her. And 

now I have. I didn't mean to. I just had to make her see that there couldn't be anything between 

us.* He neared the door and saw Val.

***

Val's left palm itched. She wanted to slapp Jamie badly. So badly, she could feel his flesh on 

her hand, almost. As he walked through the doors she stepped aside. He gave her a look and 

then a smirk. "Better go get your friend before she starts a flood."he gave a cruel laugh. She 

couldn't believe him.

"Did you know that she loves you?"Val asked pointedly.

"Do I have to answer to you?"he asked.

"Do you have to be so arrogant. Jamie don't you see she loves you. Your going to have to face 

this sooner or later. All I know is my friend is going to get hurt in the process."

"Val is this some sad case to re-envent your unhappy life with Tyler."coldly Jamie asked then 

walked away.

It was a blow to her. She'd loved Tyler so much at the time. Loved him like only a wife could 

love a husband. But it had ended so long ago. She hated to think about it, so she turned back to 

her friend.She saw Catie pick herself up. Looking strong, Catie glided towards the door where 

Val stood."Val"she closed her eyes as if Val were a bright shining angel sent from heaven, "take 

me home."


	15. One of Those Dreams

Chapter15

***

"Catie don't be hard on your self okay?"Val smiled at her friend. Val was driving. She didn't 

want Catie driving in her condition. "Why, Val its my fault that I fell for this guy with so many 

hidden secrets and a killer attitude. My fault. Okay?"Catie put her hand on her head as if it 

pained."No Catie, not okay. Its Jamie's fault. All his fault. I'm losing my best friend to denial. He 

just doesn't getthat you love him. And some times I wonder if some one could ever love him. I 

mean Catie he broke up with you in high school but its only been what two years since you guys 

have been together. Its not fair. Not fair to me and not fair to you. Okay?"Val took a deep breath 

and drove home. 

***

He was some where in his mind. Dreaming. Dreaming the bad dreams.The scary ones, the ones 

where his mother was. Jamie felt trapped. He was that little boy again to afraid to help his 

mother. He looked around and saw pictures of Catie. Then he saw Catie herself."Why couldn't 

you just love me? Jamie why?"and he saw her in Cris' (the old boyfriend) arms instead of 

his."I'm sorry Catie. I'm sorry"he offered his apology."But Jamie I'm just a simple whore. I'm 

nothing to you. Remember."

"Catie please!"he called out feeling the urgency."Good-bye Jamie. 

Good bye forever.He awoke in a sweat on the living room couch. He sat up and put his head in 

his hands.

"What have I done?"he questioned himself.*I protected her thats what I did. And hurt 

her.....................*

***

Val looked at Catie as she played in her mother's cloths. It was like watching Catie become a 

child. Innocent. Pure.But if Catie didn't see Jamie was bad for her then maybe she never would. 

How could she not see Jamie in the light everyone else always saw him in? Oh well that was 

love.Catie put on the blue silk cocktail dress. She was old enough to fit in it now. "Wow"she 

heard Val murmur "you look great.""I have one great idea, Val. I want to go out. Party.Forget 

Jamie Waite exist. Party. Find guys. Party a little more. Drink. And party some more."she turned 

around and smiled a mischevious smile.*I think I like your idea.After all it is summer break"Val 

smiled deciding it was time for some excitement this summer.

***

Jamie slid into the Bronz a club that had replaced another. He thrumbed and danced to the 

music. Then he saw some chick that resembled Catie. He scooted closer to have a look. It was 

ironic, he'd just left Catie a few hours ago and he was ready to be with some girl that looked 

like her. *But*Jamie thought*she isn't Catie.* He moved in and caught the Catie Look Alike's 

reflection in the mirror hanging behind the bar.

It wasn't Catie he sighred with a relief. He sat down in fornt of her. "Hi, i'm Jamie."

"Yeah. Well no pick up lines. Thats the kind of guy I could date."se laughed at her own joke. 

"My names'Summer."

"Thats nice. So hows about a drink?"

"That'd be great."she gave a false smile. 


	16. Love

Chapter16

So this was that feeling called denial. That one where you hear about it all your life but never 

experience it for yourself. And then its there. Jamie was feeling that. Sitting in Summer's 

apartment at five in the morning drinking coffee.

"So who is she?"Summer's voice filled Jamie's head."Who is who?"Jamie replied."That girl that 

made you this way. What'd she do? Break your heart?""other way around. I broke her's or at 

least I tried to"he explained to her."You love her. Don't you?"summer sipped her coffee."I don't 

think I can love.""Oh Jamie thats what you think. But I know you feel your heart melting 

everytime you see her. Every time her eyes light up. When shes so close you can touch 

her"Summer gave him a glance of pity.*How does she know. I just met her a couple of hours 

ago*he thought."How can I love when I don't know what it is?"he asked.

"Tsk, tsk Jamie. You don't get it. Love isn't something that we're taught. Its something that we 

feel from the moment we meet some one. And if you let that person go, slowly love dies inside 

of you until the next person comes along. But Jamie in your case I can see that she's gonna 

always be there. Catie is always going to love you. She your soulmate."

"How did you know her name. I don't remember telling you that"he was shocked.

"Something I inherited from my family"she explained.

"Your a phycic. Okay time for me to go."

"Yeah its getting late. But you must tell Catie you love her or love will countinue to die within 

you"Summer saw Jamie out. She watched as he walked away and left.

"I think"she said softly to herself"you'll tell her."

A/n:So its been a while and sorry it was short. More to come soon. promise. Could i have a least three for this chapter.


	17. Flashback

Chapter17

He didn't know what to do.He'd hurt her. Made her feel worthless. Maybe more than worhtless. 

He was going to get her to talk to him. finale he was going to tell her everything. He wasn't 

going to let a simple thing as love ruin their relationship. It was already torn in two. Ripped to 

shreds without a care. But Jamie did care. He was starting to care more and more. Then a 

thought stopped him.It was actually a flash back of him and Christopher his older brother.

~Flash back~

They were sitting on the pier where the light house was. It was old and wobbly but suited them 

for the moment. And they were just there, just two brothers. "So do you think we'll find someone 

that suits us just perfect?"Chris gave a short laugh. He was in love with his girl friend 

Becky."Love. that doesn't exist." Jamie was sly in his comment."Yeah if you say so. But when 

you find her you'll know. And things will never be the same. You'll never be friends again. 

You'll love each other to much."Chris smiled and looked out on the horizen.

~End of Flashback~

"Guess love is real Chris"he started walking towards Catie's house.


	18. One Question

Chapter18

Jamie walked to Catie's house. He finale reached it ten minutes later. His heart racing. His 

heart..................................it was soaring with the thought that Catie loved him. He knocked on 

the door and Val answered.

'Hey"he said solemly to her. Her eyes flashed and she was reminded of what he'd said the day 

before.

"Is Catie here?"

"Whay you come to apologize?"she asked.

"Yeah I have."

"Thats good."she hollored over her shoulder. "Hey Catie some one is here to see you."

Catie appeared a few seconds later.

"Oh its you"she put up a front when inside she was floating. Yesterday didn't matter.

"Catie look before you hate me all over again I gotta tell you."

"Tell me what?"she asked rolling her eyes.

"Tell you why I did the things I did. Tell you why it hurt to say I didn't love you."he replied 

quickly.

"Explaine then."

"Okay. Okay. I didn't return your love because I didn't know how to. And I swore I'd never hurt 

you. But that was all I could do. Hurt you. Like yesterday. That wasn't me.i could see outside of 

my self. Saying those things. i didn't mean them. Catie I love you. Please say you love me to. i 

want to give you this."he took the chain off from around his neck. He took the key off and handed 

it to her.

"I know its not an engagement ring but right now that doesn't matter. Its the key to my heart."

"What are you saying?"she asked, dumbfounded.

"What i'm saying is as hard as we try we'll never be friends. We'll pretend to hate each other 

while love ripps us apart. We'll be in love until it kills us both. Catie what i'm saying is will 

you marry me?"

She wanted to desparately say yes. But she had a secet. Maybe she should keep it and maybe she 

shouldn't.

"Jamie I have something to tell you!"she shrieked as tears of joy sprung into her eyes.

"What?"

"I think I'm pregant"she smiled wearily.

"I love you" he said. 


	19. The Answer

Chapter19

He'd bought the E.P.T test for Catie. She was in the bathroom with Val now. It had been such a 

long summer he thought. *I owe this all to Summer. She showed me love. And how it works and 

that Catie is the only one for me* he thought silently.

Catie came out five minutes later. A sad look on her face.

"So it was pink huh?"Jamie asked.

"Yeah it was. I wanted to be pregnant. Be having your child."she whispered.

"I know."

"But you can feel reived right?"she asked sitting down.

"A little. I wanted to have a part of you to hold on to just in case you didn't wanna marry me."

"To late. I do wanna marry you. And tommorow I wanna go shopping for that ring you promised 

me two years ago before Angela came a long."

She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Oh get a room!"she heard Val mutter and Catie knew it would be okay to love him again.


	20. Epilouge

Chapter20:Epilouge

Catie and Jamie:

They were married in a small chapel in New York after they graduated. They were more in love 

than anything. Everything seemed to be right with the world. Jamie had made peace with the past 

and his father. While Catie found out that she had a little scarring on her filopean tubes that she 

got fixed. She had almost 

become barren. 

She had it fixed so she could bare her love children.

Val: She and Tyler rekindle their relationship and went through some trouble and are still trying 

to work through it.She coaught Catie's boquet.

Brooke:She is still trying to help Xander with his anger problems and solve her own life 

problems. Like being to helpful.

Lizzie:She is also trying to help Xander no matter how hard he tries to push her away. She was a 

braismaid at Catie and Jamie's wedding.

Xander:Is trying to forgive Jamie, Chris, and Rebeca their mother for leaving him alone. He 

doesn't see his mother to often.

Harper:Trying to forgive himself for hurting Rebeca the way he had.

And that is the end because their isn't any more.


End file.
